gundam_aeonfandomcom-20200215-history
ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam
The ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam '''is a mobile suit that appears in Gundam SEED Aeon and Gundam SEED Destiny Aeon. The unit is piloted by Kira Yamato. Technology and Characteristics One of ZAFT's ZGMF-X series of Gundam units build in CE 71 using technology derived from the four captured Alliance's Gundam, the Freedom Gundam has Phase Shift Armor and is primarily armed with powerful ranged weapons. Its armaments includes plasma beam cannons, railguns, CIWS guns, beam sabers, a beam rifle, and a shield. The suit has full flight capabilities in the atmosphere and the back-mounted wings can be deployed in "High Mobility Aerial Tactics (HiMAT) Mode" to enhance its mobility in the atmosphere or in space. It also has an advanced targeting system that allows it to target and fire at multiple enemy units simultaneously, in this form, the MS is said to be in "Full Burst Mode". Furthermore, the suit can dock with a support unit, the METEOR unit for heavier firepower and greater speed. The Freedom Gundam is designed to be operated alongside the ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam and for this purpose, the warship Eternal is designed specifically to maintain both suits. Freedom is equipped with Neutron Jammer Canceller and powered by a nuclear reactor, giving it virtually unlimited combat endurance. It can continue to use all of its weapons and the PS armor long after other battery powered mobile suits have run out of power, as seen in most of the battles with the GAT-X131 Calamity Gundam, GAT-X370 Raider Gundam and GAT-X252 Forbidden Gundam. Features ;*High Mobility Aerial Tactics (HiMAT) Mode :A configuration in which Freedom's 10 wings are unfolded for higher maneuverability during atmospheric flight and aerial dogfighting. When in space, the deployment of the wings can enhance Freedom's AMBAC capabilities. ;*Multi-Lock Weapons System ("Full Burst Mode") :As its name suggest, this system allows Freedom to lock on to multiple targets and carry out '''en masse firing using its plasma beam cannons, rail cannons and beam rifle simultaneously. However despite its power, Full Burst Mode can only fire in a forward direction. This system can also be used when Freedom docked with the METEOR unit. ;*Neutron Jammer Canceller :As with the other four ZGMF-X series of Gundam units produced in that time period, the Freedom is equipped with a Neutron Jammer Canceller, which counters the effects of the ubiquitous Neutron Jammers and allows these suits to be powered by nuclear reactors. This gives them almost limitless combat endurance, even with Phase Shift armor activated. ;*Phase Shift Armor :Like the other four units, the Freedom is equipped with Phase Shift armor. Thanks to its N-Jammer Canceller and nuclear reactor the PS armor is capable of being active for a lot longer than on non-nuclear powered suits such as the Strike. ;*Operating System :The Freedom uses the '''G'eneration 'U'nsubdued 'N'uclear 'D'rive 'A'ssault 'M'odule complex operating system.'' Armaments ;*M100 "Balaena" Plasma beam cannons :A pair of powerful plasma beam cannons located in the wings. They are the most powerful weapon of the suit and are mounted over the shoulders when in use. ;*MA-M20 "Lupus" Beam Rifle :The Freedom uses a single MA-M20 "Lupus" high-energy beam rifle, which is the same rifle used by its companion unit, the ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam. ;*MA-M01 "Lacerta" Beam Sabers :The only close combat weapons of the Freedom are two MA-M01 "Lacerta" beam sabers, which are usually mounted on the hips of the suit. As with the beam rifle, the same type of beam sabers are used by the Justice. Kira has combined both beam sabers into a double-bladed beam saber twice (similar to the ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam). ;*MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm CIWS :As with most other mobile suits, the Freedom features two head-mounted MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm CIWS guns, which are used to shoot down incoming missiles and enemy units at close range. ;*MMI-M15 "Xiphas" Rail Cannons :A pair of rail cannons mounted on the hips. They are capable of going through anti-beam defenses. ;*Laminated Anti-beam Shield :Unlike the shield used by most mobile suits, Freedom's shield is made of laminated armor instead of having an anti-beam coating. Same type of shield is also used by ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam. ;*METEOR unit :Like the Justice, the Freedom can dock with the powerful METEOR unit, a large mobile weapons platform with powerful thrusters and an even more powerful armament of battleship-caliber beam cannons, large beam swords, and dozens of heavy missile launchers. History In mid C.E. 71, ZAFT created a series of advanced mobile suits based on technology reverse-engineered from the captured Earth Alliance G Project suits. One of these suits is the Freedom, which is the second suit of the ZGMF-X series and can be considered the companion unit of the ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam. Late in C.E. 71, the Freedom is stolen by Kira Yamato, with the aid of Lacus Clyne. Kira rushed to Earth with the stolen suit and came to the rescue of the Archangel at the Battle of JOSH-A. Along with the [[|Archangel-class|Archangel]], he defected to neutral ORB Union and fought alongside his old friend Athrun Zala. Later, he returned to space along with the Archangel and Orb battleship Kusanagi, and met up with the support vessel Eternal, which had been stolen by Lacus Clyne and her supporters, led by former ZAFT commander Andrew Waltfeld, and which carried both METEOR units. Athrun and Kira used the METEORs' firepower to thwart an Earth Alliance nuclear missile attack on the PLANTs on the final day of the war. Afterward, Kira battled against Rau Le Creuset and his ZGMF-X13A Providence Gundam. The Freedom was quickly overpowered by the Providence's DRAGOON System, however Kira still managed to severely damage the Providence, and destroy it by impaling the cockpit with a beam saber; killing Rau. After the war, the Freedom was repaired and hidden in a secret underground base in Orb, where it remained for more than two years. It returned to action in December C.E. 73, after an assassination attempt against Lacus Clyne. Kira launched in the Freedom and manages to defeat the assassins' UMF/SSO-3 ASH mobile suits. Later on, the Freedom was used by Kira in two failed attempts to stop the battling between Orb and ZAFT forces. It also destroyed the GFAS-X1 Destroy Gundam in Berlin, where it had damaged the ZGMF-X09RE Justice Gundam RE. Shortly thereafter, Freedom was destroyed by the ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam, piloted by Shinn Asuka, during a ZAFT attack against the Archangel called Operation: Angel Down. Kira was able to survive the destruction of Freedom when he shut down Freedom's nuclear reactor before losing consciousness, and was rescued by the MBF-03 Rosso Aegis Gundam, piloted by his sister Cagalli Yula Athha. ZAFT developed an advanced version of the Freedom, called the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam, which never progressed past the prototype stage due to technical limitations and the Treaty of Junius. The incomplete unit or its plan (it is unknown which) was stolen by the independent faction Terminal and later given to Kira, who tuned it to his personal settings, and piloted it after the Freedom was destroyed.